


Stage

by lailights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailights/pseuds/lailights
Summary: Pois no palco, Kyungsoo conectava-se com suas maiores paixões.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 3





	Stage

A primeira impressão que Kyungsoo teve de Baekhyun não foi boa.

O garoto chegou cumprimentando todo mundo na sala dos trainees, sem um pingo de vergonha. O sorriso não saiu da cara nem por um minuto no primeiro dia que se esbarraram nas salas de treino da SM.

Não era segredo que o Do achou o Byun bem saidinho pro seu gosto, mas não podia negar que ele tinha um _algo a mais_ – nas palavras do próprio: a tal _pinta de artista_. No entanto, foi obrigado a conviver com ele já que eram vocalistas e provavelmente fariam parte do mesmo grupo daqui uns meses.

A primeira impressão foi aos poucos deixada de lado com a inevitável convivência. Baekhyun não se importava de ficar umas horas a mais repassando aquela coreografia diabólica de tão difícil com Kyungsoo, e sempre tinha assunto pra conversa, evitando o clima chato de competição entre trainees.

Quando a empresa anunciou oficialmente a divisão das equipes pro _EXO,_ também veio a notícia de que teriam uma música juntos, e essa seria nada mais nada menos que a primeira música do grupo.

O exato momento que Kyungsoo sentiu um calorzinho danado no peito, foi quando pegou a letra em mãos e cantou o coro junto com Baekhyun. As vozes se tornaram uma só e o produtor bateu palmas para a perfeita harmonia, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do Byun.

O olhar cumplice que os dois trocavam a cada ensaio era um apoio mutuo e silencioso, que sempre acabava num sorriso bobo das duas partes.

Era uma prévia do que os anos lado a lado comprovariam. Não importa o quanto suas personalidades fossem distintas, no momento em que dividissem o palco e um olhar recheado de sentimentos indecifráveis, tudo faria sentido.


End file.
